Lost Girls
by Oiram
Summary: The cast of Lost Girls do a music video, featuring a "Very Special Guest". Contains censored and uncensored versions.
1. Chapter 1

**LOST GIRLS**

**S: **OK, Everybody! Look pretty, look lively, look like a sex-a-thon is goin' on! Fairuza! Ya ready?

**F: **Yes, I am.

**S: **Yeah, good. Make sure that wind is blowin' right. Rachel, my "beu-ti-fel", you gonna fly?

**R: **I will, soon.

**S: **Right, OK. Yo, Mia, yo! Gonna start dis show?

**M: **I am able.

**S: **Make these little fans feel like they're in Won-da-land! Now where's our brand new guy. He's suppose da dress like Christine White from 10th Kingdom. Man, where's MegaUltraJMan? Yo, JMan, you "han-da-lang"

**J: **Listen, sir. For this video, it's Snoop-J. I don't want people to realize that the "I Wanna Be The Guy" Kid is in Rocky Horror Picture Show drag.

**S: **Er, it's a dress that resembles the one from 10th Kingdom that Christine White wore…. dude.

**J: **Just call me Snoop-J *bleep*bleep*bleep*bleep*bleep*bleep*bleep*bleep* IT!

**S: **Well, *clears throat*, We're all ready, right.

**E: **RIGHT!

**S: **THEN LETS GET DIS "PAR-TA" STARTED, P!NK STYLE!

**The stage goes dark and then music starts up that is reminiscent of California Girls by Katy Perry. As the music begins Snoop-J starts where Snoop Dog starts.**

**J in an old witches voice: **Come along children. I've got a tale to tell you.

**Then the girls Alice, Wendy, and Dorothy start to sing when the music really kicks up.**

**A,W, D singing: **We… Know a place….. Where censorship is always "weak-a"!

**A,W, D singing: **Yes… It is true… It's only in "L-R-A-Chore"!

**A,W, D singing: **Sipping….. Love in cups… Representing Oz, Wonder, and Never Land!

**A,W, D singing: **And yes…. It is true…. Our love will never never ever end!

**A,W, D singing: **We were once so innocent… All we wanted was fun and "adventuraaannggg"

**A,W, D singing: **But then one moment in our lives….. Made us realize life's one only true meaning!

**A,W, D singing: **We are the Lost Girls, we are so beautiful! We live happily ever "af-ta"!

**A,W, D singing: **Our love can go, oooooooo so far! Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**A,W, D singing: **We are the Lost Girls, we are so "sexable"! Carroll, Barrie, and Baum represent!

**A,W, D singing: **We are sexing up, Prince Charles and DCE. Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**A,W, D singing: **We're…. Soooooooo sick….. Sexing any animals that we see!

**A,W, D singing: **Also… We confess…. We make love to Benigni and Polanski!

**A,W, D singing: **We were once so innocent… All we wanted was fun and "adventuraaannggg"

**A,W, D singing: **But then one moment in our lives….. Made us realize life's one only true meaning!

**A,W, D singing: **We are the Lost Girls, we are so beautiful! We live happily ever "af-ta"!

**A,W, D singing: **Simba, Pooh, and Stitch, are so the sexiest! Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**A,W, D singing: **We are the Lost Girls, we are so "sexable"! Carroll, Barrie, and Baum represent!

**A,W, D singing**: We so horny we, love you for long time. Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Look, out, it's Alan Moore's…. Cross between Demi and Mandy Moore, with Dolly's boob's and J. Lo's class, InsomniacOvrLrd couldn't do them justice!

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Their Jessica Rabbit swoons make me go Blue Lagoon! They make me crazy like Sonichu! They got the eyes of Bette, and the lips of Jolie, and combined voices of them Gabors and Ikue Otani. I'm ok, and I'm alright, I'm really gonna get'em tonight!. They are them girls I wanna get on! You like the Ellen DeGeneres, or Timothy Dalton!

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Tofer18 could love them all! Jeremy Jahns could… sex them all! Lilly Livers, and Venetian Princess, and Pika-Belle-Chu were never as sexy as this! Alice, my baby!

**A: **Hey! *smooches*

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Wendy, my honey!

**W: **Hi! *smooches*

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Dorothy, my lovely!

**D: ***giggles* *smooches*

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Yeah, you, you're all my beauties!

**A,W, D singing: **We are the Lost Girls, we are so beautiful! We live happily ever "af-ta"!

**A,W, D singing: **Loving all the time….. Til the apocalypse! Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**A,W, D singing: **We are the Lost Girls, we are so "sexable"! Carroll, Barrie, and Baum represent!

**A,W, D singing**: Timothy Goes to School…... Wait, why did we just say that? Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**A,W, D singing**: We're the Lost Girls!

**J, still in the witches voice: **They're da Lost Girls, man!

**A,W, D singing at the same time as J speaking**: We're the Lost Girls, yeah!

**A,W, D singing**: We're the Lost Girls!

**J, still in the witches voice: **Ha! I know you do and don't wanna… mess with da Lost Girls!

**A,W, D singing at the same time as J speaking**: We're the Lost Girls, yeah!

**The music ends and Alice, Wendy, and Dorothy push magic dust and Snoop-J's face.**

**S: **Cut! That was beyond perfect!

**M: **Good, cause now I gotta do the love dance with Yoko the cat, if you know what I mean *wink*

**F: **I gotta go and do that thing with the PB&J Otters

**R: **I need to make special love with Mickey. Boy, do I love Mickey.

**The girls walk away.**

**J: **Note to self, I Wanna Be The Fangame makes more sense than this.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is the uncensored version of my "piece of literature" (Yes, I know how to spell that word.) Enjoy._

**LOST GIRLS**

**S: **OK, Everybody! Look pretty, look lively, look like a fuck-a-thon is goin' on! Fairuza! Ya ready?

**F: **Yes, I am.

**S: **Yeah, good. Make sure that wind is blowin' right. Rachel, my "beu-ti-fel", you gonna fly?

**R: **I will, soon.

**S: **Right, OK. Yo, Mia, yo! Gonna start dis show?

**M: **I am able.

**S: **Make these little fans feel like they're in Won-da-land! Now where's our brand new guy. He's suppose da dress like Christine White from 10th Kingdom. Man, where's MegaUltraJMan? Yo, JMan, you "han-da-lang"

**J: **Listen, sir. For this video, it's Snoop-J. I don't want people to realize that the "I Wanna Be The Guy" Kid is in Rocky Horror Picture Show drag.

**S: **Er, it's a dress that resembles the one from 10th Kingdom that Christine White wore…. shithead.

**J: **Just call me Snoop-J FUCK IT!

**S: **Well, *clears throat*, We're all ready, right.

**E: **RIGHT!

**S: **THEN LETS GET DIS "PAR-TA" STARTED, P!NK STYLE!

**The stage goes dark and then music starts up that is reminiscent of California Girls by Katy Perry. As the music begins Snoop-J starts where Snoop Dog starts.**

**J in an old witches voice: **Come along children. I've got a tale to tell you.

**Then the girls Alice, Wendy, and Dorothy start to sing when the music really kicks up.**

**A,W, D singing: **We… Know a place….. Where censorship is always "weak-a"!

**A,W, D singing: **Yes… It is true… It's only in "L-R-A-Chore"!

**A,W, D singing: **Sipping….. sperm and cum… Representing Oz, Wonder, and Never Land!

**A,W, D singing: **And yes…. It is true…. Our lust will never never ever end!

**A,W, D singing: **We were once so innocent… All we wanted was fun and "adventuraaannggg"

**A,W, D singing: **But then one moment in our lives….. Made us realize life's one only true meaning!

**A,W, D singing: **We fucking Lost Girls, we are so "fuckable"! We do happily ever "af-ta's"!

**A,W, D singing: **Our cum can go, oooooooo so far! Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**A,W, D singing: **We are the Lost Girls, we are so "rapable"! Carroll, Barrie, and Baum represent!

**A,W, D singing: **We are fucking up, Prince Charles and DCE. Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**A,W, D singing: **We're…. Soooooooo sick….. raping any animals that we see!

**A,W, D singing: **Also… We confess…. We're fucking to Jim Varney and Polanski!

**A,W, D singing: **We were once so innocent… All we wanted was fun and "adventuraaannggg"

**A,W, D singing: **But then one moment in our lives….. Made us realize life's one only true meaning!

**A,W, D singing: **We fucking Lost Girls, we are so "fuckable"! We do happily ever "af-ta's"!

**A,W, D singing: **Simba, Pooh, and Stitch, we defacate on! Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**A,W, D singing: **We fucking Lost Girls, we are so "rapable"! Carroll, Barrie, and Baum represent!

**A,W, D singing**: We so horny we, love you for long time. Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Look, out, it's Alan Moore's…. Very hot and sexy whores, with Dolly's tits and J. Lo's anus, InsomniacOvrLrd couldn't do them justice!

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Their Jessica Rabbit swoons make me go Blue Lagoon! They make me crazy like Sonichu! They got the eyes of Bette, and the lips of Jolie, and combined voices of them Gabors and Ikue Otani. I'm ok, and I'm alright, I'm really gonna rape'em tonight!. They are them cunts I wanna suck on! You like the Ellen DeGeneres, or Timothy Dalton!

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Tofer18 could love them all! Jeremy Jahns could… rape them all! Lilly Livers, and xAshleyMx, and Pika-Belle-Chu were never as fucking hot as this! Alice, my baby!

**A: **Hey! *smooches*

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Wendy, my honey!

**W: **Hi! *smooches*

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Dorothy, my lover!

**D: ***giggles* *smooches*

**J, still in the witches voice, starts rapping: **Yeah, you know, I'm one sick fucker!

**A,W, D singing: **We fucking Lost Girls, we are so "fuckable"! We do happily ever "af-ta's"!

**A,W, D singing: **Fucking all the time….. Til the apocalypse! Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**A,W, D singing: **We fucking Lost Girls, we are so "rapable"! Carroll, Barrie, and Baum represent!

**A,W, D singing**: Timothy Goes to School…... Wait, why did we just say that? Oooooooo, Oh, Ooooooooo!

**A,W, D singing**: Fucking Lost Girls!

**J, still in the witches voice: **They're da fucking Lost Girls, man!

**A,W, D singing at the same time as J speaking**: Fucking Lost Girls, yeah!

**A,W, D singing**: Fucking Lost Girls!

**J, still in the witches voice: **Ha! I know you do and don't wanna… fuck with da Lost Girls!

**A,W, D singing at the same time as J speaking**: Fucking Lost Girls, yeah!

**The music ends and Alice, Wendy, and Dorothy push magic dust and Snoop-J's face.**

**S: **Cut! That fucking was fucking beyond fucking perfect... fucking!

**M: **Good, cause now I gotta do the "Two Cunts, One Mountain of Feces" with with Yoko the cat, if you know what I mean *wink*

**F: **I gotta go and do incest with the fags, PB&J Otters

**R: **I need to make special rapings Mickey. Boy, do I fuck Mickey well.

**The girls walk away.**

**J: **Note to self, I Wanna Be The Fangame makes more sense than this.


End file.
